


Scoped!!

by sodapoggers



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, inklings - Freeform, inktolings, octolings - Freeform, this is a separate universe from the canon games hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapoggers/pseuds/sodapoggers
Summary: Kyron is notorious for being over-aggressive, impulsive, and violent in Inkopolis Square. Everyone dreads having the Neo Splash-O-Matic main on their team, whether it's in Ranked or even in casual Turf Wars as he is always going off on his own, doing whatever he wants and being the biggest annoyance of his temporary team. He shows that he doesn't care for everyone's opinions of him, but he's secretly looking for a team or even someone that will accept him.Nicholas is the temporary leader of the well-known League Team called Void Squids, taking the original leader's place until she comes back from four years of college. A master with the Custom E-Liter 4K Scope, the selectively mute leader is out looking for a suitable player to fill in as a support or slayer for the next four seasons and keep his team high on the rankings per request of their exempt leader.One day, they meet in a series of turf wars. Nicholas believes that he's found a good player to substitute in their team for the next four years despite his flaws and reputation. Kyron thinks that he's discovered someone who can finally tolerate and play turf wars and ranked battles with him.
Relationships: Inktoling(s)/Inkling(s) (Splatoon), Inktoling(s)/Inktoling(s) (Splatoon), Nicholas (Splatoon)/Kyron (Splatoon), Nicholas (Splatoon)/Mako "Shark" (Splatoon)





	1. Character Gear + Stats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here are some of the character stats and gear! (some of the gears might not be the most optimal for them. i'm trying to give them the best according to their play styles and weapons ^^;) this list will more than likely be updated from time to time as the story continues! 

Character Stats + Gear

Nicholas:

Head Gear: Conductor’s Cap

Clothes: Light Bomber Jacket

Shoes: White Norimaki 750s

Weapon: Custom E-Liter 4K Scope

Kit:

Sub: Squid Beakons

Special: Bubble Blower 

Ranks:

Rainmaker: S+7

Splat Zones: S+8

Tower Control: S+5

Clam Blitz: S+2

Kyron:

Headgear: Tinted Shades

Clothes: Olive Ski Jacket

Legwear: Classic Shorts 

Shoes: Black Dakroniks

Weapon: Neo Splash-O-Matic

Kit:

Sub: Burst Bombs

Special: Suction Bomb Launcher 

Ranks:

Rainmaker: C

Splat Zones: A-

Tower Control: A+

Clam Blitz: B-

Aubrey:

Headgear: Yamagiri Beanie 

Clothes: Half-Sleeve Sweater

Legwear: Tight Black Pants

Shoes: Arrow Pull Ons

Weapon: Kensa Undercover Brella 

Kit:

Sub: Torpedoes 

Special: Ink Armor

Ranks:

Rainmaker: S+7

Splat Zones: X

Tower Control: S+5

Clam Blitz: S+3

Mako “Shark”:

Headgear: Face Visor 

Clothes: Kensa Coat 

Legwear: Loose Sports Shorts 

Shoes: Toni Kensa Soccer Shoes

Weapon: Kensa Splattershot Pro

Kit:

Sub: Splat Bombs

Special: Booyah Bomb

Ranks:

Rainmaker: X

Splat Zones: X

Tower Control: X

Clam Blitz: X

Tavarious:

Headgear: SV925 Circle Shades 

Clothes: Pullover Coat 

Legwear: Leggings 

Shoes: Toni Kensa Black Hi-Tops

Weapon: Kensa Dualies 

Kit:

Sub: Suction Bombs 

Special: Baller 

Ranks:

Rainmaker: X

Splat Zones: X

Tower Control: X

Clam Blitz: S+9

Inka:

Headgear: Studio Headphones

Clothes: Shirt With Blue Hoodie

Legwear: Skirt with Black Shorts

Shoes: Punk Blacks

Weapon: Ink Brush Nouveau

Kit:

Sub: Ink Mines

Special: Baller

Ranks:

Rainmaker: B

Splat Zones: A

Tower Control: A-

Clam Blitz: S-


	2. Kyron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyron plays through another match of Turf Wars, planning it to be as easy as the many rounds that came before, but what he doesn't plan for is an elite E-Liter joining the lobby and playing along as if it's a Ranked Battle.

The classic drumming and energizing strums of an electric guitar of the opening theme filled the spotless battleground of Goby Arena, echoing among the empty seats and vibrating through the ink pooled in the steel spawn points at the opposite sides of the stadium. The reverberating pounding of the beat would send waves of excitement through one of the Inktolings that would be waiting in the limey pool, adrenaline fueling his excitement. As the opening melody came to a close, all eight cephalopods rose up and shifted into their humanoid forms, shaking off excess ink from their tentacles and faces. As lime ink splattered and dripped back into the spawns, one of the Inktolings grinned excitedly. His tentacles curled on his head, flicking ever so slightly while his lilac eyes darted ahead to list all the possible routes he could go. In his hands rested a slightly dented up Neo Splash-O-Matic, it’s usually white chamber now brimming with a bright lime and the worn sticker beginning to peel and wither from constant and reckless use.

“ _ Great, we’re playing with that Kyron kid again, _ ” one of his teammates groaned almost silently, her foot tapping angrily against the floor of the spawn point.

“ _ Come on, it’s fine. Just do one more round and we’ll hop into another lobby, _ ” her male friend shushed, rolling his magenta eyes as he rubbed his thumb against the sturdy handle of his Krak-On Splat Roller. “ _ Besides, be glad he's on our team instead of the other. _ ”

Instead of responding, the third teammate kept quiet, not wanting to add to the clustered whispers and make more noise that would draw the fourth cephalopod’s attention. Unfortunately, this had happened enough that Kyron anticipated it to happen. Every groan, complaint, and grumble that left anybody’s lips. He even knew when to expect an eye roll. At this point in his life, he knew there was no way of avoiding it. He’d let out a soft chuckle and smirk as he’d pull his tinted shades down to wink and flash a flirty grin at the Inkling girl, immediately earning a disgusted scoff from her.

Suddenly, the sweet chirpy voice of the female commentator broke the almost-silence throughout the battle ground. “Ready...”

Kyron wrapped his index finger around the thin trigger, tightening his hand around the barrel of his trusty weapon. He leaned forward, ready to leap forward at a moment’s notice and start blasting towards the center of the stage. The silent member of the randomized team looked around, preparing to go turf the empty area behind them that everyone typically forgot about with her N-Zap ‘85, while the Krak-On Roller Inkling pushed the sponge of his weapon against the floor of the spawn so he could run and paint as he’d go. The Inkling girl would shift the small silvery Aerospray MG in her hands as unease would rise in her crystally cyan eyes. Silence deafened the room, a growing anticipation filling the empty air occupied only by the soft breathing of the various Inklings, Octolings, and Inktolings in the stage.

**“Go!!!”**

Like a starting pistol sounding the beginning of a track race, every member of both teams launched off of their spawns, firing their ink color all over the ground. Kyron made a mad dash, painting a straight line towards the tarped declining plane that’d be smothered into an alleyway and dipping down into the fluid. Pushing through with his tentacles, he’d leap out of the path to paint again, stopping once he started down the ramp and continuing again once he reached the fillable sponge.

“Hey, come and help us turf, you moron!” the Aerospray MG shouted at him, a frown contorting her face as she painted away towards the ink rail. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he slipped through the grate and continued not only painting, but running around and looking for enemies to splat.

“Well isn’t this quite the advantage?” he’d hum, smirking upon finding himself alone in the inkless center. He’d lazily ink his surroundings, not bothering to go much further than where he was walking as he’d paint up the side of a basketball hoop pillar that would lead to an easy access to the enemy side, Upon finishing, he would climb up as fast as he could and hop up to the top with a proud grin. He’d then aim his weapon at the floor of the oddly designed basketball hoop platform, painting the ground below him a little to give him a swimming start before painting as much as he could of the side platform. He’d then take a tiny step back, weight shifting to his calves, before he’d dive into the ink in his Octoling form, swim across the small platform, jump across the gap, and safely land onto the other side with a-

**SPLAT!**

A strangled cry escaped the cephalopod as his little ghost would fly away and towards his spawn point, his body having completely exploded into a bright and brilliant blue. “What the- Who was that??” he’d growl as he’d look for the culprit who interrupted his jump. He’d trace a straight path of blue all the way back to a somewhat higher platform that led into the center of the arena, originating from behind the cover that extended out like a plank over the middle. There, he found a blue Inkling who would be painting up his little space, already beginning to charge his Custom E-Liter 4K Scope and taking position as his eye lined up with the lens of the scope. “That bastard!” he’d hiss as he’d head back to his spawn. If he could, he’d stomp his foot a little and cross his arms in anger.

Dipping into the spawn, ink would quickly cluster together and fully restore his body as steam would hiss from the nozzle like a tea kettle. As soon as his body was fully recovered and his vision cleared, he’d switch into his Octoling form and make a quick swim back to the battleground but now alongside his teammates. There, he found the Aerospray MG girl fighting away with a Forge Splattershot Pro, shifting from side to side to make herself a harder target for the panicked long ranged weapon main before being splatted by him. The Krak-On Roller chuckled a little bit as he saw the recently splatted Inktoling finally arrive to the battleground from the corner of his eye, flicking ink into the alleyway right below the ink rail before quietly and slowly sneaking over so he wouldn’t make a splash of attention that would render him to be a target for the scope hiding out behind his trusty cover. Kyron rolled his eyes with a growl in response to his teammate, heading over to the grated area that seemed to be empty to get revenge on the E-Liter that took him out seconds ago.

“Hey, what are you doing here? This ain’t your turf!” the Octoling girl with a Luna Blaster squeaked before taking aim at him. Her arms would be covered in blue ink, having just splatted the Krak-On Roller. He frowned a little and took aim, throwing a burst bomb at her and releasing fire immediately to splat her as fast as possible. She fired right as he threw the bomb, the sudden appearance of the blobby sub weapon startling her and throwing her aim off entirely. Kyron grunted as the exploding radius bursted by his arm, soaking in and rendering him almost unstable. With no more ink to spare screwing around, he’d rush up the ramp and towards the female Octoling, splatting her into a bright explosion of lime green. A bubbled whine would escape her floating ghost as a soft yet loud ringing would fill the air, immediately alarming the entire enemy team of his position.

_ It’s alright, nobody can make it over here in time and I doubt that charger is even good enough to get me again, _ he’d think to himself as he’d plop into the ink, fill up his tank as fast as possible, and throw two burst bombs against the inkable wall that led to the charger. He’d swim up the wall quickly, feeling the pain in his arm wash away with the lime green ink lifting it off his skin and recovering the wound to his body as he’d make it to the top and quickly cling onto the ledge to avoid detection. He’d take a glance down from the higher platform, searching for the charger.  _ Alright...where are you? _ He’d think quietly to himself before quietly creeping forward. There would be nobody around, just ground covered in the eye-blindingly vibrant navy blue and a squid beakon that would blip a soft signal to all of the corresponding team members.  _ If anything...He’s probably refilling his ink tank! A perfect opportunity to sneak up on him! _ Then Kyron would hop out, pulling his arm back as he’d snap it forward and release a bomb to the charger’s hiding spot besides the beakon. However, nothing would swim out of the way of the bomb nor appear seemingly out of nowhere from the now lime green ink.

“What the-'' Kyron would mutter to himself curiously as he’d approach the beakon, only to be met with an explosion of navy blue and a loud sound of ink exploding and scattering everywhere. He’d shriek out of surprise and growl as he’d look down, spotting the Custom E-Liter Scope user hiding besides the raised platform that he had just jumped off of. The male would look up at Kyron’s fleeing ghost softly with sterling blue eyes and watch him float away back to his spawn, the deep saturated blue ink of his tentacles and the warm bronze of his skin making the sterling sapphires pop out exquisitely. His lips would be softly pressed into a delicate line, neither his lips or eyes expressing concern, pride, or anything at all. Although Kyron would be pissed that the E-Liter got him once again, he grew to be slightly curious about the squid.

He’d arrive at his spawn and find himself in a new body, finding his teammates scrambling to return to the battlefield so that the enemy team couldn’t push any further and pin them down at their spawn. 

“Hurry hurry! We only have thirty seconds until we’re at the final minute!” the Aerospray MG would squeak desperately to her Roller friend who would be running down the uninkable ramp to the basketball court that’d slowly be filling with more and more navy blue ink.

“I know, I know!” he’d growl as he’d slip through the grate and start slamming his roller down to turf as much as he could. “Maybe if we had some help we wouldn’t be struggling so much!” Kyron huffed and rolled his eyes before making his way to the right, dropping off the ledge and onto the base of the ramp that led onto a grated platform. Easily swimming up the ramp and simply dropping through the grates in his Octoling form, he’d swim up another ramp and hop onto the top of a basketball hoop pillar to watch the battleground for a second. He’d watch his roller teammate slam his weapon down twice to spread around more of their ink, the Aerospray MG girl turfing as much as she could while taking out whatever enemies that she could, and the N-Zap girl creeping around and splatting anyone who was unfortunate enough to ignore the small dip in the ink. As the Luna Blaster Octoling fired across the battlefield to spread her team’s ink around and reach deeper into the lime team’s territory, the N-Zap quickly rose out of her ink and swung around, spraying more lime ink down to trap the poor Octoling and then firing at her. A large explosion of ink replaced where the Octoling was, a small bubbling whine drifting away while a small bell rang from her again.

“Nice shot!” the Aerospray MG chirped happily after noticing that the N-Zap made a successful splat. She’d smile brightly at the tall pale octoling girl who shyly smiled back at her before returning to turfing the stage and gaining more points for their team. Kyron would continue watching everyone turf the center.  _ Where was the rest of the enemy team _ ? There was the E-Liter, of course, the Luna Blaster, and the Forge Splattershot Pro, but someone from the other team was missing. Then Kyron spotted a blink of light from the corner of his eyes and picked up the soft beep of a fully charged Splat Charger. 

Suddenly, a scream would erupt from the octoling on their team as she’d suddenly burst into blue ink before she’d dwindle down to a small whine. The Aerospray MG’s cyan eyes would widen in fear as she’d quickly rush to cover before she’d be hit with a half shot. A squeak would escape from her as the blue ink would absorb into her body before she’d erupt into a burst of blue ink with another half shot from the E-Liter who would still be camping away in his hiding spot. A soft whir would come from the charger hiding behind the platform before another beep would resonate. 

“I gotcha!” the Krak-On Splat Roller would announce proudly as he’d run towards the E-Liter. He’d lift the roller well above his head as he’d jump off of the platform, about to slam the ink-soaked sponge down onto the scoped charger, before exploding in mid-air with a simple snap shot. The Custom E-Liter 4K Scope would slowly lower his weapon and place down a beakon for his teammates before returning and looking for the last living member of the opposing team. The soft whirr and bubbling within his trusted weapon would gurgle together, harsh pressure pulling ink from his tank into his weapon and compressing it together as tightly as possible within the small chambers to create a hard, accurate shot that would go wherever he wanted it to.

Kyron held his breath under the ink and sat as still as possible, trying to figure out where to go without getting splatted again. His eyes darted to the alleyway that the Krak-On Roller took earlier, which was still clean with lime green ink. He’d slowly slink off of the top of the pillar, avoiding detection as much as possible before landing to the inked ground with a loud splash. He cringed at the noise and immediately knew that at any second he would be-

**KABLAM!**

Immediately, he rolled to the side, out of his Octoling form and into his team’s ink. The compressed blue ink would barely scrape his cheek, nearly cutting and dribbling down the smooth rubbery adhesive of the bandage that concealed a cut on his jaw. A trail of blue ink painted the floor all the way back to the charger who would quickly begin to charge and take aim at the startled Inktoling again. Kyron would growl and take this as his opportunity, running to the side of the E-Liter’s camping spot and releasing fire up towards him, praying that he would splat the annoying nuisance. However, soon he’d find himself to be on the splatted side as a certain blue humanoid squid would run from one end of the platform and to the other without getting hit once by the limey ammunition

It felt like slow motion to Kyron as the E-Liter main did a frontflip upon launching off of the higher platform. Blue and green ink pulled from the soles of his White Norimaki 750s, gravity dragging droplets of the thick blue pigments off of his skin as the sterling nozzle of the elite charger lined up with the back of Kyron’s head. The male Inktoling’s lilac eyes widened with bewilderment before the charger would let go of the trigger, firing a point blank shot at the lime squid and scattering dark blue ink where he once stood. Kyron’s ghost floated away as he’d let out an exasperated sigh, floating back to his spawn and watching the E-Liter’s newly revived teammates hop over via the beakon he had just put down. The Forge Splattershot Pro Inkling and the Luna Blaster Octoling cheered happily, praising the quiet charger main before going off to turf as much as possible within the 45 seconds they had left. 

The Inktoling submerged himself into his spawn, rising from the pool of ink in his reformed body to find one of the three members of his team were just...sitting at the ledge of the spawn. It was the Aerospray Inkling girl, dejection lining her sickly pale skin. Lime green tears bubbled up in her cyan eyes, threatening to spill. 

“It’s no use, Phil...” she’d whimper sadly, assuming that Kyron was the Krak-On Roller. “We’re never going to win this battle with that Void Squids E-Liter on the other team and everyone constantly being splatted...”

Kyron would pause a little bit, taken aback by the Inkling’s tears and being called Phil. “Okay, first of all, it’s not Phil,” he’d correct her, snapping her attention back to him. “But second of all, you shouldn’t just give up because of that E-Liter. That’s ridiculous.”

The Inkling girl scowled and scrubbed her tears from her eyes quickly, a soft lime flush covering her pale cheeks. “Don’t you know that eavesdropping is rude, Kyron?“ she’d growled with a small sniffle as she’d push the large tentacle cupping her right cheek behind her pointy ear. “Oh wait. You wouldn’t know.” 

He’d let out a sigh and roll his eyes in response to her snarky comment. “No, I’d know. Believe me,” he’d mutter as he’d stand besides her. “But in all seriousness, don’t just stop. Sure we have like...thirty seconds of the battle left, but you shouldn't just straight up quit!” The girl rolled her eyes with a pissed off huff, scrubbing her cheeks and continuing to sit at the edge of the spawn platform. He’d sigh, hopping off, turning into his Octoling form and swimming away, leaving the Inkling girl behind and arriving at the now brightly saturated blue center of the battle field. A cry of surprise came from the center as the N-Zap was splatted by the Forge Splattershot Pro, erasing any green ink that she had managed to put down.

“Wait, no!” Phil would squeak before being splatted by the Luna Blaster. The Octoling girl would cheer happily before turning around. She’d spot Kyron arriving through the grated entrance, eyes sparkling as she’d see the opportunity to get back at him.

_ 10… _

The Luna Blaster main began to sprint towards the Neo Splash-O-Matic excitedly.

_ 9… _

Kyron immediately noticed the short girl sprinting towards him, dipping down into her ink to go even faster.

_ 8…  _

The lime green inktoling threw a burst bomb to uncover the charging Octoling only to find that she wasn’t where he last saw her.

_ 7…  _

Panic rose in him as he took aim and sprayed around his area to keep the Luna Blaster at bay.

_ 6… _

He’d find her, the Octoling rising up and trembling as she’d begin to absorb the lime green ink that’d soak into her shoes. She’d raise her weapon at him and pull the trigger.

_ 5… _

Kyron would quickly evade her attack, running and inking the floor to gain some points for his team and give him a passage to the Custom E-Liter 4K Scope and finally get a splat on him for once. 

_ 4… _

He slipped through the grate, throwing down a burst bomb to slow down the Luna Blaster that would be hot on his trail before running up the uninkable ramp to the inked wall leading to the E-Liter’s charging nest. 

_ 3… _

“This way! This way!” the Octoling would squeak loudly while Kyron quickly swam up the wall.

_ 2… _

His tentacles pushed his body up the ink as hard as he could, propelling him up the surface as fast as possible. 

_ 1… _

He’d swing over the corner, turning into his humanoid form and wielding a burst bomb intended for the E-Liter below him only to be met with a laser straight at his chest. It was too late, he was going to be splatted again. He tightly gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut, winding up and throwing the bomb hard enough to completely throw off his shades. He'd hear the bomb come intact with the floor, his ears perking up upon picking up the sound as he's brace for the charger's-

**“STOP BATTLING!”**

Kyron would open his eyes a bit at the sound of a shrill whistle that would tear his eardrums a little. He found a blotch of lime green ink besides the E-Liter main who would be lowering his weapon, the burst bomb having missed him by quite a bit. Serene and lustrous sapphires finally met swaying and blooming lilacs for once without interference of action, tranquility glistening in perfectly cut stones and wind violently disturbing the gentle flower petals.

“All players please exit the stage for evaluation!” the female announcer would request cheerily, all seven participants beginning to leave the inked battleground. Kyron would sigh and gather with his teammates, the E-Liter squid returning to his team. They’d be excused to their respawn points, slipping into their Inkling and Octoling forms before being transported back to the lobby. As soon as they arrived, Kyron would dart to the HD display screen that now showed Goby Arena from a bird's eye view. the screen would showcase the flurry of lime green that'd be pushed away from the center by the deep saturated navy blue of the other team.

_ Damn it...We really lost this one… _ the now yellow inkling would think to himself, crossing his arms and pursing his lips in disappointment. The sound of bubbling emitted from the tubes besides the display screen, slowly filling with the two different colored ink to represent the amount of ink that each side turfed. The green tube of ink would slowly stop, filling up just a little past a quarter of the length. On the other hand, the blue tube of ink would continue filling up until a quarter of the tube remained. As the percentages would roll in, Team Green with 24.6% and Team Blue with 75.1%, stats of every player would accommodate their profile picture. The Forge Splattershot Pro and the Luna Blaster would run over eagerly, cheering and hugging each other happily upon seeing the results. According to the large screen, the Luna Blaster Octoling would've had 1925p of turf, splatted two people, and never used her baller with the Forge Splattershot Pro having 1802p of turf, three splats, and no use of his bubble blower. It took Kyron by complete surprise that one of the blue team's teammates, a Kensa Mini Splatling, had left just before the round even started. 

_ "So they had a missing teammate and still..." _ Kyron would grumble to himself quietly as he'd cross his arms before coming up to a certain stat. Under a :VDSQ: Nicholas would be 1522p of turf, a total of six splats, and a recording of two uses of his bubble blower.  _ "Even with a missing teammate and the worst turfing weapons...they still won..!" _

He looked back to see the orange Luna Blaster Octoling and the green Forge Splattershot Pro Inkling huddling by the pale green Custom E-Liter 4K Scope, thanking him and blabbering about how honorable it was to play Turf Wars with him. Despite the praise that he himself would absolutely bask in, Kyron found that the pale green inkling was rather calm and unfazed by the two cephalopods. His eyes didn't even convey excitement or happiness. 

"You kicked ass today!" the Inkling boy chirped to the E-Liter, the Octoling girl nodding quickly in response with a bright grin parting her lips. "It was an honor playing with you! Thank you for the awesome game, Nicholas!" Hearing this peaked the Inktoling’s curiosity. 

_ Does everyone know who this guy is? _ he’d wonder to himself, soft sharp ears twitching with curiosity as the tentacles on his head would squirm on his forehead. His lilac eyes would narrow a small bit under his tinted shades before the two cephalopods would leave the pale green Inkling alone. Lifting the shades off the bridge of his nose and onto his hair, he'd go to approach the E-Liter before greeting him.

"...Hey! You there!"


End file.
